En Terre Libre
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Et si les Intendants étaient vaincus ? Et si Balthazar, Shinddha, Grunlek et Théo ouvraient réellement leur taverne ? Tout se passerait-il exactement comme prévu ? [Inspiré du dernier épisode - No spoil]


_BON-SWAR ! Une petit One Shot qui m'est venu naturellement après le visionnage du dernier épisode d'Aventures. J'ai beau être claquée, j'avais trop envie de l'écrire. Voilà, je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait une fois les intendants vaincus (parce qu'on y croit) et si les aventuriers finissent par avoir leur auberge. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **EN TERRE LIBRE**

Debouts devant le gigantesque bâtiment tout juste terminé qu'ils pouvaient désormais appeler « taverne », Théo, Balthazar, Shinddha et Grunlek étaient souriants. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, ils allaient pouvoir se poser, ne plus courir, ne plus craindre pour leur vie. Grunlek avait dépensé toute la bourse du groupe pour que ce petit bijou voit le jour, et il comptait bien le garder. Balthazar s'était lui chargeait de la décoration intérieure, avec l'aide de Shin, ravi de pouvoir de nouveau laisser ses talents de citadins s'exprimer. Théo était lui resté plus distant, préférant aller couper du bois et chercher de l'eau.

« Bon, répéta Bob. L'inauguration c'est ce soir, et il y a un paquet de monde qui vient. Vendis, ma tante, Aldo, Mani, … Je veux que tout soit parfait. En plus Aldo va probablement réserver la scène pour chanter quelques airs, mais j'ai réussi à convaincre une troupe de musiciens de la ville d'à côté de se pointer. Je veux que tout soit parfait ! Pas d'Icy qui pisse dans les verres, pas de loup qui laisse ses poils partout. Du calme. La première impression va être la plus importante.

\- Je vais me mettre au repas, dit calmement Grunlek, moins agité que le mage. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Shin ? »

Le demi-élémentaire fit la moue. La cuisine, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le branchait le plus. Lui, il préférait préparer des cocktails, faire le show avec Icy et surveiller les gens.

« Il y a de la tarte aux pommes en dessert, ajouta le nain. »

Shin releva des yeux brillants vers lui et le suivit, presque en sautillant, comme un gosse à qui on venait de promettre de décrocher la lune. Balthazar se tourna vers Théo. Le paladin semblait contrarié, les bras croisés, le regard perdu dans le vide. Bob soupira.

« Tu comptes faire la gueule toute la soirée ou tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ca va, répondit-il froidement. C'est justement ça qui va pas. Je vais chercher du bois, je serais rentré dans trois ou quatre heures. »

Il siffla Lumière, grimpa dessus et s'enfonça dans les bois, laissant Balthazar seul, inquiet. Il finit par hausser les épaules, il avait du l'effrayer un petit peu en disant que tout le monde venait. Théo n'était pas le genre de personne à retourner dans le passé, il avançait encore et toujours. Le mage rentra dans l'établissement, encore silencieux. Tout était prêt, il n'avait plus qu'un hâte, que cette grande pièce vide soit complète. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il se dirigea vers sa chambre, à l'étage, ravi, pour s'habiller. Il avait dépensé une petite forture dans une grande tunique neuve, aux brodures dorées, un vieux rêve de gosse qui se réalisait finalement, il avait tout pour être heureux désormais, et vivre enfin une existence sereine, avec certes toujours cette pourriture dans la tête, mais aussi avec la possibilité de limiter les accidents. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait.

En bas, dans les cuisines, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Grunlek préparait le plat principal, pendant que Shin s'occupait des tartes aux pommes, n'oubliant pas au passage d'en couper trop, avec l'aide d'Icy, pour pouvoir en avoir pour après. Une récompense digne de ce nom. Grunlek se plaisait plutôt bien ici. La ville d'à côté comptait une bonne petite population de nains, ce qui faisait qu'il ne se sentait pas rejeté, ou seul. Il avait d'ailleurs tissé des liens avec le forgeron, très intéressé par son bras métallique, que l'ingénieur lui laissait étudier quelques heures par semaine. Il craignait cependant que son identité royale soit découverte, mais pour le moment, rien n'était à signaler. Eden également semblait se plaire. Elle était d'ailleurs plus proche du chien de salon que du loup désormais. Elle avait élu domicile dans un grand canapé en cuir, ramené par Bob dans les premiers jours, et elle ne le quittait que pour quémander à manger ou aller faire ses besoins. Les trois aventuriers trouvaient d'ailleurs que Grunlek avait pris une sale habitude à céder à tous ses caprices et que madame grossissait. Il s'en fichait. Tant qu'elle se portait bien et qu'elle était heureuse, le reste, il s'en fichait royalement.

Shin était lui plus mitigé. Il aimait bien cet endroit, pas trop près de la ville, mais il restait tout de même méfiant. Il y avait une Eglise de l'eau, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère, et il cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter de les croiser. Il avait en tête l'amer souvenir de ses longues années d'errance dans la forêt, avant de rencontrer ce groupe, poursuivi par cette Eglise. Au fond, peut être que tout ce qu'il s'était passé avait provoqué une certaine relâche de la chasse aux hérétiques, mais maintenant que les intendants avaient été arrêtés, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne reprenne. Shin avait bien tenté d'en parler à Bob, puisque lui aussi était concerné, mais le mage semblait être devenu complètement aveugle. Pour lui, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. L'archer restait donc sur ses gardes, prêt à protéger de sa vie les trois tarés qui lui servait d'amis si les choses tournaient mal, puisqu'il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne paye le prix pour ce qu'il était.

Icy poussa un petit gazouilli, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle venait de prendre en otage une pomme et se tirait avec, en essayant de passer sous la porte. Si elle pouvait se liquéfier, ce n'était pas le cas du fruit, condamné à rester dans la cuisine. Elle tirait donc dessus en râlant. Shin récupéra le fruit, et, sans pitié, croqua dedans. Icy poussa un cri outré, puis croisa les bras, boudant.

« Roh, allez, c'est qu'une pomme !

\- Mignikitikikata, siffla l'invocation, en lui tournant le dos. »

Grunlek se mit à rire, avant de retourner à ses lapins, en train de rôtir. Shin termina ses tartes, puis aida le nain à finir le reste du repas. Au même moment, Théo rentrait de sa balade, d'énormes morceaux de bois dans les bras. Il jeta les deux buches dans la cheminée, avant de monter à l'étage retirer son armure. Dans une petite heure maintenant, les premiers invités arriveraient, et tout devait être prêt. Il ouvrit la porte avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant percutant un taureau percutant lui même une porte, et tomba sur Balthazar, en train de se pavaner devant le grand miroir en robe de princesse -ah oui, une tunique qu'il disait-, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Il semblait avoir rajeuni d'une dizaine d'années, ce qui perturba immédiatement le guerrier.

« T'es pas encore habillé ?! Cria le mage, hystérique en découvrant sa tenue. Et regarde ça, tu décrottes dans toute l'auberge ! File prendre un bain, il y a encore de l'eau chaude.

\- Oui Papa, grommela l'Inquisiteur en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, laissant un mage abasourdi se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit. »

Balthazar descendit. Il fut surpris de voir Mani Le Double dans l'entrée, sautillant sur place, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Il était habillé tout en noir, une araignée sur son épaule. Bob tira une grimace, il avait oublié ce petit détail. Il le guida dans une des tables du fond, un peu à l'écart mais depuis laquelle il pouvait observer tout le monde. Il n'était là que pour cette raison de toute manière, le mage l'avait bien compris. Vendis ne tarda pas non plus à faire son apparition, avec la moitié de sa cour. En quelques minutes, la taverne était complète, il ne restait qu'une place pour Aldo Azur, en retard, c'était bien le comble pour un seigneur du t... un immortel, qui avait toujours du temps à perdre.

Théo avait lui aussi fini par redescendre, surpris de voir autant de monde -parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, pour lui, ses compagnons avaient juste péter une durite et ça ne marcherait pas- et aussi soudainement très inquiet. Il était censé faire quoi ? Ca lui rappelait le jour de la cérémonie où il était devenu Inquisiteur de la Lumière. Il avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot devant les trois cent personnes présentes. Il avait juste récupéré son certificat et s'était carapater, la tête basse, le rouge aux joues. Il n'aimait pas les grands publics. Il chercha Bob dans ce bordel, et finit par le trouver, deux plateaux dans les mains, courant de table en table. Grunlek faisait de même de l'autre côté. Shin était lui assis dans un coin, à l'écart, jouant avec Icy et Eden. Un terrible sentiment de solitude l'envahit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là... marmonna t-il pour lui-même. »

Il était inquisiteur, pas aubergiste. Son estomac se tordit et il finit par remonter à l'étage, soudainement effrayé. Il ne savait pas par quoi, ni pourquoi, mais il avait peur. C'était complètement stupide, et il se sentait vraiment idiot. Il s'isola dans sa chambre, grimpa dans son lit et se roula en boule. L'idée de les quitter lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, plusieurs fois, mais jamais autant que ce soir. Ils avaient choisi cette vie là, mais pas lui. Il ne voulait pas rester dans une auberge pour le restant de ses jours. Il voulait voyager, découvrir de nouvelles choses, tuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur demander de le suivre. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, cette auberge c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait se produire dans leurs vies. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à leur retirer ça.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son armure. S'il partait maintenant, personne ne le remarquerait. Ils seraient tristes pendant un temps, puis ils l'oublieraient, ils passeraient à autre chose. Mais lui, en serait-il seulement capable ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Ces idiots l'avaient sauvé à plusieurs reprises, il n'était pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps sans eux. Mais si c'était ce que voulait son dieu, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Il avait déjà eu pas mal de secondes chances, si ça devait se terminer brutalement, et bien... Tant pis. Il se leva, et enfila son armure. Il ne devait pas traîner, il...

« Théo ? Appela une voix inquiète derrière lui. Je t'ai vu remonté d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le paladin poussa un soupir, et se retourna vers Bob, qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire. Il poussa un soupir, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est con, mais je l'ai toujours su. La première fois que je t'ai vu, dans ces bois, quand tu me courrais après, ou que tu fuyais ton église, un peu des deux en fait. Je savais que je pouvais te forcer à rester avec moi un moment, mais pas éternellement. Et il y a eu Grunlek, puis Shin. Mais je savais que ce jour finirait par arriver. »

Théo baissa le regard.

« Mais maintenant ? Sans prévenir, sans même dire au revoir ? Je pensais quand même qu'on comptait plus que ça pour toi Théo. »

Les mots du mage lui firent mal. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait allait les blesser. Mais il s'y était résolu.

« Après tout ce qu'on a vécu... »

La voix de Bob tremblait, il ne tarderait pas à craquer. Théo faisait tout pour éviter son regard, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il prit simplement son courage à deux mains, et releva le regard.

« Ecoute... Je sais que c'est pas ce que tu veux, au fond c'est même pas ce que je veux moi. Mais je... Je ne peux juste pas vivre comme ça. Toutes ces années que j'ai passé à vos côtés, c'était les plus belles années de ma vie, et je les oublierait pas. Mais me poser, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, j'en suis incapable. Je sais que tu seras heureux, je sais que Shin et Grunlek seront heureux. Mais pas moi. Pour être heureux, je dois être libre. Et je suis sûr que même toi tu peux comprendre ça.

\- Reste... Reste au moins jusqu'à la fin de la soirée...

\- Non. Plus je resterai, plus ça sera difficile, pour toi comme pour moi. Bob, je suis un vieux con, j'aime pas les au revoir, tu le sais très bien. Je veux pas vous faire de mal, vous m'oublierez, tout se passera bien. Laisse-moi partir. Tout se passera bien, je te le jure. Et puis je vous abandonne pas, je reviendrais de temps en temps, voir comment vous allez. Mais je ne peux pas rester éternellement ici, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Balthazar prit une grande inspiration, retenant ses larmes pour quand il serait seul. Théo termina d'enfiler son armure, récupéra son épée et descendit. Il traversa la pièce, qui s'était tû, pour laisser Aldo s'installer sur scène. Il gagna l'extérieur, Balthazar sur les talons. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Shin et Grunlek, alertés par le visage rougi du mage. Leur surprise fut grande quand ils découvrirent que Théo était en train de seller Lumière.

« Eh attend, j'ai raté un chapitre ? Demanda Shin, perdu. Pourquoi tu t'en vas Théo ? T'es... T'es pas bien avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit le paladin, en grimpant sur sa monture.

\- Tu as besoin de plus d'espace... dit calemement Grunlek, en souriant à moitié, comprenant ce sentiment bien plus que ses deux autres compagnons, après avoir lui même fui toute responsabilité il y a de cela bien bien longtemps.

\- Ne m'en voulez pas, souffla Théo. Vous êtes une belle bande de cons, mais je vous aime bien. J'ai confiance. Et réservez-moi une table à Noël. Et faites pas les abrutis pendant mon absence. »

Il leur sourit tristement, puis lança Lumière au galop, à travers les bois. Balthazar resta un long moment immobile. Ce départ, ce second départ de Théo, ça lui rappelait terriblement le grand vide qu'il avait ressenti après la chute de cette foutue montagne. Son cœur se souleva douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que le cheval disparaissait de son champ de vision, laissant l'obscurité envahir cette portion de terre perdue.

« Bob, ça va ? Demanda Grunlek, face à son visage fermé.

\- Non. Mais il a raison, je m'en remettrais.

\- On le reverra. C'est une tête de mule, il se laissera pas mourir. Il faut juste être patients. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais il reviendra. Allez, on a encore du boulot. »

Shin suivit Grunlek, le cœur lourd, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bob resta un moment seul, à l'extérieur. En seulement quelques minutes, ce qui devait être la meilleure soirée de sa vie avait viré au cauchemar. Peut être qu'au fond, lui n'aurait jamais le droit d'être heureux. Mais peut être qu'il l'avait choisi également. Il poussa un profond soupir et regagna l'auberge, se promettant dès lors de faire de son mieux pour ne plus survivre, mais être libre de vivre.

* * *

 _C'est terminé ! J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu, j'sais plus si je dois pleurer ou être contente moi ._. J'ai tout écrit d'une traite, il est actuellement 1h15 du matin, désolée s'il y a quelques fautes qui traînent ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 Je vous fait des bisouilles et à la prochaine :D_


End file.
